


Baby Girl

by theyneverhaveanextractionplan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Gen, Loss, Major character death - Freeform, Mourning, father-daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyneverhaveanextractionplan/pseuds/theyneverhaveanextractionplan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and his teenage daughter mourn Natasha's death. ONE SHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Marvel owns Clint and Natasha

Pain is something she is accustomed to. It bothers him. He hates that she doesn’t flinch when she’s bleeding, not even a sharp intake of breath from her. Hates that she doesn’t need him to hold her tight and keep her safe from the monsters. He hates feeling so helpless… It bothers him. 

Questions like “are you ok?” get him scoffs, if anything. She won’t ever tell him what’s wrong. He doesn’t know why. It bothers him. He often sees her awake huddled in a tight ball seated by her window in the wee hours of night. She screams in her sleep, but rejects his comfort. It bothers him.

She does not need him, she never has, and she never will. She is just like another woman he knew. Just as strong, and just as independent. The traits that got that woman killed. That bothers him. She has her mother’s eyes. The sight of his late lover bothers him. She bothers him a lot. And he loves her for it.

He loves that though she does not need him to, she lets him make her pancakes every Sunday. He loves that whenever he sees her he sees her mother. Loves that he has some sort of a connection to his wife. He loves how she makes him breakfast in bed on his birthday, with the bacon crisped just how he likes it. And that is why when she says that she’s fine, and turns her head he persists. He doesn’t let her keep it in. It bothers her when he does that. But she loves him for it.

And on that sad July day on the anniversary of her mother’s death she sits with him. They sit on the bed with a blanket with a bottle of booze and they mourn together. He cries, and it bothers her. But, when the tears that have pricked her eyes began to fall he wipes them away and pulls her close.  
And just this once, it doesn’t bother her.

**Author's Note:**

> F*ck Off Romanov will be updated soon, I swear. Sorry :*


End file.
